James's Adventure, Chapter 5
by jerogger
Summary: In this chapter, I introduce the new main character. Her name is Note, and she is from Dragon Ball Heroes. I received an email from some people asking me to put an original character as the new main character, yet I did not want to put in Beat. If I get enough requests, maybe he will come in a later chapter. Besides that, Enjoy the chapter!


Chapter 5

When they got back, they saw a pretty girl waiting for them. She ran up to James and gave him a handshake. "Hey there." she said. "My name is Note, and I've really been looking forward to meeting you." James thought that she was really pretty. "Nice to meet you too." he said. Note blushed.

Vegito walked over to Elder Kai. "It's taken care of, right?" he said. "It was that bad, huh?" said Elder Kai. "Yes, the time period has returned to normal. Thanks for your help."

James walked up to Elder Kai. "Do you think that Mira will show up again?" he asked. He was still troubled by his disappearance. "Of course he will." said Elder Kai. "Except when he shows up next time, Note will join you. She's your new partner from now on."

James looked at Note, who smiled at him. "I'm a Saiyan too, so I can help lots." she said. "Great," said James. "I'll need all the help I can get." James was glad. He felt like he needed a partner to help him out. Especially if it was Note.

"Well, you two can have your first shot at working together," said Supreme Kai of Time, who had walked up. "We tried to get you together that last mission, but it was too big of an emergency. Anyways, there is another change in history. Can you two take care of it? We need to get Vegito unfuzed."

"No problem." said James and Note. James took the scroll in the Kai's hands. Note grabbed his shoulder, and in a flash, they vanished.

They teleported to a place that was unfamiliar to James. Fortunately for him, Note knew the location well. "This is Planet Vegeta," she said. "Our home."

James looked around. It looked pretty plain. "What do you think we have to do?" "Judging from where we are," she said, "I would assume Goku's dad, Bardock, is in trouble. He was here when Frieza showed up.

Bardock. He was one of James's favorite Saiyans. "This could also be where Chilled showed up." he said. "We don't know what period of time we're in."

"Well, let's get searching so we can figure it out!" said Note. She smiled at James and took off north. James decided to go the opposite direction. As he flew, he thought of Note, and what a great team they made so far.

After a half hour of searching, James noticed something that looked strange. He quickly tried to signal Note, wherever she was. He powered up to max, without going Super Saiyan, hoping Note could catch his energy. She did, and teleported next to him. "What's up? Did you find something?" she asked.

"We've been going in circles." said James. "Look up." As they did, they saw the sun, but a bigger sun next to it. "It's Frieza." said James. "You were right, Note. This is before he destroys the planet."

Note smiled. "That means we have to stop him, right?" she asked. "We don't seem to have much time, so let's go."

They flew in space, and saw Bardock confronting Frieza. "There they are." said James. "How do you want to do this?" "I'll go with you to help Bardock." she said. They flew next to him. He noticed their arrival, but said nothing.

"What do we have here?" said Frieza. "More Saiyan monkeys anxiously waiting to meet their doom?" "You're the one going down, Frieza!" said Bardock. He shot a Ki Blast, but it got absorbed into Frieza's supernova as he released it. James and Note quickly went up to stop it from hitting the planet. They succeeded, and Frieza looked angry. "Fine." he said. "I'll kill you all myself!"

"I don't think so, brother." said a voice. James and Note turned, and saw Cooler, Frieza's brother, standing on his ship. "You always have the most fun because father liked you best. I'll handle the grown Saiyan."

James was worried. "Bardock isn't strong enough yet to take on Cooler." he said to Note. "Can you help him?" "You're going to take on Frieza by yourself?" she asked, surprised.

James took her hand. "I'll be fine." he said. "I'm stronger than I look." Note blushed. "That's not what I meant."

"I need you to take care of Bardock. If I need you, I'll yell for you. I promise." Note looked worried. "Fine." she said. "But you better yell." She flew to Bardock's side, and James flew to Frieza, determined to beat him.


End file.
